A Summer of Love
by LunaLoveless
Summary: When Alex and her family take their annual trip to Martha's Vineyard, what will happen when Alex finds her world turned upside down when she meets a girl named Maggie Sawyer?
1. Chapter 1 - An Unfamiliar Face

Alex Danvers was woken up by her alarm (as she always tends to oversleep) on a crisp Saturday morning. After lazily hitting the snooze button, she began to roll over back into bed to go back to sleep, when a sudden look of realization spread eagerly across her face.

It was time to pack.

For the past 8 years, Alex, her mother & her adoptive sister Kara took a family vacation to Martha's Vineyard every summer, for which they would spend two months soaking up the sun and spending time doing various activities. Due to it being an annual visit, Alex and Kara had gradually made friends with fellow vacationers on the island who she always enjoyed reuniting with every summer. Not that Eliza, their mother, minded of course, because she got to spend every day with her girls, and although they didn't spend much time together in Martha's Vineyard, she could see how much the trip meant for her daughters. Kara & Alex also promised to themselves to spend as much time with Eliza as they could, as they loved their mother and hated the thought of them abandoning her on what began as a family holiday. Although, recently Eliza had managed to befriend the parents of her daughters' friends, & found herself to be spending more and more time with them than at home alone, which assured the girls to not feel guilty when spending a day out.

Once packed & ready to go, the Danvers family began their journey to the island, which usually took the day (it was almost always dusk by the time they had unpacked & settled in) but they did not complain - although Kara & Alex bickered like any sisters do, the family harmoniously got along and loved each other's company. Alex was so excited. She had turned 18 this year &, being the second to youngest (the youngest being Kara) of the friend group, her friends had promised to throw a party to celebrate her becoming an adult.

'Where do you think they'll throw the party?' Kara asked, as though the expression of excitement on Alex's face revealed exactly what she was thinking. 'I dunno, but I hope it's at James' house, it's the biggest and his family are always out at some fancy restaurant or something.' Alex replied, imagining how cool it would be to have the house to themselves for the night. Alex wasn't much of a partier, but she enjoyed a celebration when the occasion called for it.

'I'm excited!' Kara said enthusiastically. Kara wasn't the party type either; she enjoyed her own company and spent most of her Friday nights curled up on her sofa eating potstickers and binge watching any show she could get her hands on. She had a good group of friends at school, but their idea of a party was collectively eating junk food in front of the TV as well, so Kara fit in perfectly. 'Me too' Alex replied, 'I'm gonna teach you how to play beer pong.'

Alex heard a small chuckle from the drivers seat where her mother was driving. 'Corrupting Kara at a young age, I see.' Eliza said humorously. 'She's only a year younger than me mom, besides…learning beer pong is essential for senior year, so she might as well learn from the best.' Alex sarcastically replied, earning another chuckle from her mother.

—

Arriving early at their holiday home, the girls unpacked & settled in before it started getting dark. Situated in an ideal spot, their house overlooked one of the island's many ponds, which was inhabited by ducks, swans & islands of reeds. Their sun deck was the most popular place of the house; deck chairs and hammocks were laid out ready for the girls to use to soak up the sun the following day. Alex enjoyed spending her nights in her hammock occasionally, falling asleep under the stars and waking up to the sound of water and the sunlight. It was her favorite place in the world, a home if she ever knew one, and a safe place for her to unwind and completely relax.

She gazed out onto the pond & saw a family of ducks glide past happily. She sighed contently; oh how she had missed this place. Alex's eyes moved to the pond once more. Directly in her line of sight, her favorite beach was just visible. The best part about the house they lived in was the fact that the pond was the only obstacle between the house & a private beach for the family to enjoy. It was used occasionally by locals & neighbors but it was predominantly a place for her friends to go to for a campfire every year. Her friends arrived the long way, driving to the beach itself through the island, but all Kara & Alex had to do was hop in their canoes and traverse the pond to get to there. Alex had the strong urge to go there now, but she was interrupted by the sound of gliding doors & Kara stepping out onto the deck.

'Lucy has just texted me, they're all hanging out at the Crab Shack down the road. Wanna go and say hi before we call it a day?' Kara asked cheerfully. Alex felt a rush of excitement. Their friends usually arrived a couple of days before her and Kara did, not that they minded of course, it made their arrival more exciting knowing they were going to be greeted by everybody.

'Great! Let's go. We won't be long, but it'll be nice to see them all again.' Alex exclaimed excitedly before informing Eliza about their plans. By the time Eliza had replied 'Have fun!', the girls were already out the door.

The Crab Shack was a renowned place for people to hang out. It was a nautical themed (as most of the places in Martha's Vineyard were) café with a porch at the back - where the sisters' friends usually sat and drank lemonade on a hot day. Greeted by the usual owner, the girls raced to the porch to find their friends chatting about their plans for the next day. Once spotted, Kara and Alex received a round of cheers and welcomes from the friend group.

'I've missed my annual dose of Danvers.' Lucy Lane, a beautiful and kind hearted girl exclaimed whilst pulling Alex & Kara into a hug.

'We've missed you too, Luce.' Kara said sweetly, moving away to greet the rest of the group. Alex's eyes scanned the group; Lucy, James, Winn, Lena, & Mike all smiled enthusiastically as Alex greeted them all. However her eyes darted to an unfamiliar face who was talking to Winn. She was a short, dark haired girl, with olive colored skin & big brown eyes. Alex felt a small pang of anger - who was she and why had she been invited into this tightly knitted friend group? The look of confusion on her face was easily recognized by James who walked up to Alex, snapping her out of her daze.

'She's pretty, isn't she?' He asked, rhetorically. Alex huffed with slight frustration.

'Why is she here?'

'We invited her. She arrived a couple of days ago with her family & she hung out with us, everyone likes her…she's pretty badass if you ask me. She's super funny and she's really nice too. I think Winn has a crush on her, which is completely understandable seeming as he falls in love with anyone who looks at him…" his voice began to trail off in Alex's head because her thoughts were getting too loud. She didn't even know who this girl was and she already disliked her. As every friend group does, there was a leader. And it was undoubtedly Alex. She got along with everybody the most, she was the most approachable and she was like the glue which kept everyone together and happy. She was always asked the questions, and her opinion was the one people tended to listen to the most, so when someone new had arrived without her approval, she couldn't help but feel angry that she wasn't notified in any way.

Alex scowled at herself for thinking this. The group loved Alex and she loved them, but she knew she was the one in charge and felt knocked aside by this new arrival. She glanced over at the girl once more, only to find her walking over to Alex with a smile on her face. Alex straightened herself up & took a deep breath.

'Hey, I'm Alex.' she said in a monotone voice. Alex couldn't understand why she didn't like this girl. She hadn't done anything wrong. Yet, she felt a slight anger boil up inside of her when she saw the cocky smile spread across the dark haired girl's lips. There was a pause before the girl replied in a sarcastic tone: 'Yeah, I figured.' Alex didn't understand.

'What do you mean?' Alex had asked in a defensive tone.

'They told me about you, you're the "tall one who bosses people around and always wears dark colours"' the girl continued, glancing briefly at the black t-shirt and dark grey shorts Alex was wearing. Alex didn't know what to say to this, and merely stared back at the girl with a blank expression on her face waiting for her to speak. The new girl chuckled at Alex's reaction and finally held out her hand.

'I'm Maggie, by the way. Nice to meet you.'


	2. Chapter 2 - A Day at the Beach

Alex took a few seconds to register that Maggie was holding out her hand. She reluctantly shook it, and forced a small smile.

'Yeah, nice to meet you too.' Alex answered plainly, desperately trying to conceal her emotions which were slowly beginning to creep onto her face. Alex saw that Maggie was finding it hard to believe her, but before she was able to say anything, they were interrupted by Kara who was smiling brightly.

'Hey, you must be Maggie, right? Lucy told me about you. I'm Kara!' the blonde said enthusiastically before enveloping Maggie in an affectionate hug. Alex caught herself rolling her eyes. She was irritated, and she didn't have a reason why, which just infuriated her even more. She decided to occupy herself by catching up with her other friends with the usual chat: what they did over the last year, how their families were, and what their plan for this summer was going to be. After finding out that Alex's birthday party would indeed be held at James' house (yes!), Kara & Alex decided it was time to head back home for the day. They had made plans with their friends to go to the beach tomorrow, so the girls didn't have far to go when the time came around.

Alex was looking up at the stars as she was swaying gently in her hammock that night. Alone to her thoughts, Alex wondered if Maggie was going to come to the beach tomorrow. She had reached the conclusion that yes, she probably would be, before she heard the sliding of the porch door and felt Kara lie down in her hammock next to Alex.

'You okay, sis?' Kara asked gently. She had sensed that Alex wasn't herself today, and knew that Alex confided in Kara whenever something was wrong.

'I don't know.' was all Alex managed to say at first. She took a deep breath and continued, 'I wish they'd told me about Maggie.' she added.

'Ah, I felt like it was about her.' Kara sighed, 'want to talk about it?'

'I guess so.' Alex huffed. She knew she was overreacting. 'I just- we have been coming here for 8 years and every year has been the same. Same people, same places, same things. Every year. And I love that. I felt like we've really bonded as a group and...I guess I was upset no one told me they'd made the decision to invite someone new. It's not that I dislike Maggie, but I just feel as if people didn't care to ask me and I- never mind, I sound stupid.' Alex shook her head and scorned herself for sounding so irrational.

'No you don't.' Kara responded immediately. 'This trip has been the only normality we've gotten in the last 8 years since dad went missing, so it's completely understandable you're upset because it's changed.' Kara said soothingly. 'But think of it as a good change, you never know, you could end up really liking this Maggie person.' Kara suggested, earning a chuckle from her sister.

'Yeah, you're right. I guess I was just surprised.' Alex felt a weight lift off her shoulders for the first time today - no matter what the problem was, Kara always managed to find a way to make it feel better. She admired her sister's positive attitude, and glanced over at the blonde. 'Thanks, sis.' she said with a smile. Kara smiled back and took Alex's hand in her own.

'Any time. Before we go to the beach tomorrow, want to teach me how to play beer pong?' Kara smiled brightly.

'You're on.'

The sound of ducks quacking happily in the lake is what woke Alex & Kara the next day. After showering in the outside shower, getting ready & teaching Kara the basics of beer pong, Alex and her little sister walked to the deck to begin their ten minute canoe journey to the beach. It was a tranquil experience - the reeds brushing against each other, the sight of swans and other animals happily gliding around them, and the view itself was something which made the experience worth the ten minute arm workout. As they got closer to the beach, Alex could spot her group of friends parking their cars and beginning to settle down on the sand. Alex had (secretly) always felt cool for arriving by canoe, and once arrived, parked the canoe in the sand and helped Kara do the same.

Warmly greeted by all of her friends, Alex enjoyed properly catching up with them whilst soaking up the sun. She hadn't spoken to Maggie yet, but Alex couldn't help but steal glances at the dark haired girl every now and then to see what she was doing. Seeing that Maggie was engrossed in conversation with Winn, Alex took it upon herself to get up from her towel, and be the first to go in the water. She was soon joined by everyone else, which made the experience a lot more fun. The beach was renowned for it's big waves, so Alex & her friends, being the slightly risky type, enjoyed body surfing them, only to be completely swept away and submerged underwater until they had been dragged to shore by the water. It was enjoyable - the feeling of your body twisting and turning in the water and finding yourself washed up on the shore of the beach, and the best part was colliding with your friends underwater and ending up as a tangled mess on the sand. Alex felt herself colliding with someone as a big wave took them all by surprise. She could feel her limbs flailing around in the water until she landed on top of a body, panting and out of breath, Alex opened her eyes to find two big brown eyes staring right back at her.

It was Maggie.

Stumbling for words, Alex could feel the heat rush immediately to her face. 'I-uh-sorry-...I mean, I didn't mean to-'

Maggie laughed. 'Not the first time I've been in this situation, don't worry.' she said casually with a smirk. Alex let out a nervous chuckle & scrambled off Maggie as fast as she could. She dried off and tried her best to forget embarrassing herself.

After what felt like hours of lying in the sun, of talking, and secret glances at Maggie, Alex decided it would be best to get going. Everyone seemed to agree. Alex and Kara began their journey back home and Alex found her thoughts drifting to Maggie more than usual. She was mortified at the unexpected collision she'd had with the girl and wished she hadn't ended up in such an awkward situation. She shrugged it off and decided to talk to Kara instead.

'Kara?' Alex began, 'I had fun today.' was all she could think to say. She didn't want to bring up Maggie again but couldn't help retell the incident that happened between them to Kara, who found it highly amusing.

'That's hilarious. What d'you she meant by "being in that situation before"?' Kara asked nonchalantly. Alex hadn't thought about what it meant.

'I dunno. Maybe she likes getting swept away by waves.' Alex replied humorously earning another chuckle from her sister. Alex had begun warming up to Maggie, but still felt too nervous to talk to her. She knew it would happen eventually, but Alex felt as if Maggie was keeping her distance because of the day before. Not letting it get to her, Alex fell asleep that night with a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She had fun today. Maybe change wasn't as bad as she'd thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Beginning

The next day consisted of spending time with Kara and Eliza, going to a nice restaurant followed by a visit to the beach. What Alex loved the most about this place was her ability to be completely free - untouched by the outside world, she was free to roam all day and do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. The island had it's own quirkiness - as if it was somehow stuck in time, existing completely separately to the rest of the world.

The next morning, Alex woke up with a start. She could feel sweat dripping down her forehead and her whole body appeared to be uncontrollably shaking. After calming down, she glanced at the clock beside her bed: 5:39am. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so took the opportunity to leave a message for her family for when they woke up.

Hey you guys.

Woke up early and couldn't sleep,

canoed to beach for a walk.

Text if you need anything.

Alex :)

Alex had still felt slightly shaken from her dream (which she still couldn't remember) as she canoed her way over to Lobsterville beach. She'd taken more time than usual, letting the cold morning air clear her mind and cool her down. She felt a lot better once she'd reached the shore, and after pulling her canoe to shore, Alex began to walk the shoreline.

The crashing waves and cool air was able to clear her thoughts - she had finally remembered what her dream was about. It was about her dad. Jeremiah Danvers mysteriously went missing 8 years ago leaving the Danvers family torn apart ever since. She missed him everyday and hated to admit to herself that she was losing hope of ever seeing him again. She always shut off her thoughts whenever the subject of her dad came up, because she knew she wouldn't be able to cope with her brain imagining all possible things that could've happened to him. The dream she had remembered was terrifying - Alex was walking in a forest alone at night only to stumble upon her dad's...-

Alex's mind went blank once more as she let a tear roll down her cheek. Before she could stop herself, Alex was crying for the first time in months. She let herself go, and sunk into the sand as she remembered how much she missed her father, and felt no shame in letting herself be so vulnerable. She needed to cry. And after a few minutes, Alex had calmed herself down and was ready to continue her walk, but before she had the chance to get up, she saw a hand extend towards her and looked up.

Maggie.

'You okay there, Danvers?' Maggie said with a sympathetic smile. Alex knew Maggie had seen her crying, and felt no energy to boil up a believable lie.

'I wasn't, but I'm getting there.' Alex replied honestly as she took Maggie's hand & got up from the sand. She wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled. Maggie nodded and began to walk along the shore.

'What brings you here so early?' she asked Alex.

'I could ask you the same question.' Alex chuckled, but continued, 'I woke up early and needed to clear my thoughts, that's all.'

'Want to talk about it?' Maggie had asked, making Alex briefly stop in her tracks as she decided whether or not to tell Maggie what had happened.

'...You know what, that would be nice, actually.' Alex decided with a sigh, and proceeded to tell Maggie the story of her father's disappearance and the traumatic nightmare she'd had a few hours before. She noticed that she couldn't stop herself from telling Maggie exactly how she had felt, recounting the emotions that went through her brain and all of the things she couldn't even bare to tell herself at times. Maggie listened intensively and nodded at appropriate times. She didn't want to interrupt Alex on what seemed to be an emotional breakthrough, and only when Alex had finished talking, Maggie spoke.

'I had no idea, Alex. I'm sorry you and Kara had to go through with that.' Maggie begun sincerely. She didn't feel as if she was in the place to be giving any advice, but continued anyway 'I know that was hard for you to talk about so...thank you for trusting me.' she said with a smile.

'Sorry. About ranting. I just- I needed to get it all out. Thank you for listening to me.' Alex said quietly. She had felt guilty about disliking Maggie when they first met. Alex sighed and changed the subject. 'So what brings you here so early, then?' Alex asked inquisitively, glancing at Maggie to find her looking down at the ground solemnly. After a couple of seconds, the shorter girl replied in a quieter voice,

'I was- um, clearing my mind too, I guess. Needed some time to think.' Maggie confessed, glancing up at Alex with hope that the conversation would end there. Alex knew Maggie didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind, so changed the subject.

'Have you been coming here often?' Alex inquired, which made Maggie snort.

'You using pick up lines on me already, Danvers?' she laughed, and after a pause, continued. 'And no, this is my first time here. My family usually go away every summer and this year we happened to come to Martha's Vineyard.' she stated.

'Where do you live?' Alex questioned, beginning to wonder what the girl's everyday life was like.

'I live just outside National City.' Maggie had said, which made Alex's heart race - Maggie lived so close to her!

'No way, I live in National City!' Alex exclaimed excitedly, earning a gasp from Maggie as they both began to talk about the strange coincidence.

'I guess fate wanted us to become friends.' Maggie had said amicably, making Alex red with happiness.

The girls began to talk about where exactly they lived and what their houses were like...Soon enough, they had talked about their happiest childhood memories, their everyday lives, their everyday friends and what it was like being in senior year. The conversation flowed so smoothly that Alex had completely forgotten about her nightmare that morning - she was chatting contently about things which made her happy, and she felt her heart grow as she saw how engaged Maggie was in the conversation. It was so nice to talk to someone so easily (other than Kara and her mother).

After what felt like hours of talking, Alex's phone had vibrated with a text from her sister.

 **From: Kara** **-** Got your note. Hope you haven't drowned. Mom's making pancakes. We'll save you some. :) Kara

Alex felt slightly torn - she didn't want to leave Maggie, but she had to admit she felt starving after being up for hours. She looked at her watch: 10:01am. She had been talking to Maggie for hours, yet she knew she wanted to spend more time with her.

'My mom is making pancakes. Fancy coming over on my canoe?' Alex had asked kindly, but by the look on Maggie's face, Alex knew she was going to be disappointed with her answer.

'Listen, I'd love to, but I need to get home myself. Got some things to do. I'm free this afternoon if you wanna hang though?' Maggie replied, making Alex feel a lot better.

After exchanging numbers and agreeing to see Maggie later on, Alex hopped on her canoe and went home as Maggie drove away. Once she'd arrived and settled down for breakfast, she had decided not to tell Kara about her nightmare because of the risk of upsetting her, but she had gladly talked about seeing Maggie instead. Kara seemed overjoyed.

'Oh, I'm so glad, she seems so nice. I'd love to come hang with you guys today, but I'm going to see Lena. We're going for lunch near a place where they filmed Jaws.' Kara had said excitedly, making Alex smirk internally. She knew Kara had a crush on Lena, and wanted to tease her sister about it, but she was interrupted by her phone recieving a text message.

 **From: Maggie S. -** Do you have a bike? There's a vintage yard sale not too far from here. Or is that too boring for you?. - M

Alex's smile grew wider as she texted her reply.

 **To: Maggie S. -** Haha. Very funny. That sounds great. Meet me at the Crab Shack at 12. -Alex

Before Alex had even put her phone down, it received a new message and Alex felt her heart slightly leap.

 **From: Maggie S.** **-** Cool. See you then. :)

Alex put down her phone and walked to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and tried reading her new book, but her mind kept wondering to Maggie. She thought to herself that maybe Kara was right - maybe she was going end up liking this Maggie chick after all.

Notes:

A/N: Hey guys! So happy to be writing this story and I can't wait to write more. I'll hopefully be writing a chapter every 2 days & I'll try and write as much as I can! :)

If you have any questions or want to talk about this fic at all, message me on my tumblr (karadorkable).

See you sooon!


	4. Chapter 4 - Old Finds

Alex's watch read 11:45am. It usually took 5 minutes to cycle to the Crab Shack but she didn't want to be late for her afternoon with Maggie.

As predicted, Alex arrived at 11:51 and was the first to arrive. She ordered two lemonades, one to keep her busy and the other for Maggie when she arrived. Just as she picked up the drinks, she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around.

'Hey you.' Maggie greeted her with a warm smile. Alex loved the dimple that appeared whenever she smiled, and handed her the extra lemonade.

'Hey. Got you this.' Alex replied, smiling back. 'So where is this "boring" yard sale going to be?' she continued, replacing her smile with a smirk. Maggie chuckled.

'It's in Menemsha. A 20 minute bike ride, max. Loads of people are bringing their old crap over to sell it, so maybe we'll be able to find something cool.' Maggie casually stated, taking a sip from her lemonade. She was wearing a loose grey henley shirt with denim shorts and black converse. Alex had wished she looked as cool as Maggie did in such simple clothes. Alex, who tried to wear some colour for a change, was wearing a forest green button up shirt (with her sleeves rolled back so she looked casual) with brown shorts and black converse. After telling herself she didn't look as bad as she thought she did, the two set off on their journey to the yard sale.

Cycling along these roads should be considered a form of therapy, Alex said to herself as she followed Maggie. Trees lined both sides of the road, and every now and then Alex would catch a glimpse of a family house, or a small shop, passing in the sidelines. The wind brushing against her short brown hair was such a wonderful feeling, and she loved the fact Maggie was enjoying it as much as her. Every now and then, Alex would hear the shorter girl sigh in contentment, or point out something beautiful to Alex, and she couldn't help but smile and appreciate how much Maggie enjoyed being in this moment.

'We're here! It's just up ahead, see the sign?' Maggie called back to her. The sign 'YARD SALE - VINTAGE ITEMS TO BUY HERE!' was big and hard to miss, and the girls turned right into the place and parked their bikes. Stalls lined up next to each other, selling food, drinks and old belongings whilst people of all ages were carefully browsing each stall. It was a sweltering hot day, so for the second time that day, Alex bought two lemonades for her and Maggie.

'Thanks Danvers. What do you want to see first?' Maggie asked, locking arms with Alex casually. Alex felt heat rising to her face and smiled.

'Well, I'm hoping to find an old camera. I've always been kind of fascinated with them.' Alex admits coyly. 'What about you?'

'Don't know. I'll know if I see anything.' Maggie says, dragging Alex by the arm over to the first stall. 'Shall we start with this one?'

'Sure.' Alex smiled. She was happy browsing the stalls with Maggie. Neither of them said much, just passing comments about some nice items they'd seen, but they didn't need to speak to have a good time. Enjoying each other's presence, the girls happily spent ages sifting through old junk in hope of finding something fun.

An hour and a half after arriving, the girls had split up when Maggie went to revisit another stall she particularly enjoyed. Alex didn't mind being apart; she secretly wanted to find something nice for Maggie as a token of gratitude for listening to her problems at the beach. She'd found a nice notebook for Kara and a necklace for her mom, but couldn't think of a good present for Maggie. She hardly knew her after all, they'd only been friends for a three days, yet she felt the desire to do something nice for her. Finally, when browsing a stall in the lower corner of the yard sale, Alex found the perfect gift: a vintage leather belt. Maggie had remarked on the beach that she needed a new one, and thought that wearing leather was badass, so it only seemed fitting for Alex to get it for her.

Hiding her goods in her bag, Alex met up with Maggie again and they decided to leave the yard sale. They'd explored every stall meticulously, and by the time they'd left (3:35pm), people were already beginning to pack up and leave. The bike ride home was even more beautiful than it had been the way there - the sun shone brightly through spotted clouds, illuminating patches of the road and making their surroundings look almost unreal.

Alex and Maggie arrived at Alex's house.

'Did you end up finding a camera, by the way?' Maggie asked.

'No, didn't think to look, really. I found some stuff for Kara and my mom though.' Alex replied, deciding to give Maggie the belt another time.

'Ah, nice. Well, as much as I'd love and spend every waking moment with you' Alex blushed as Maggie continued, 'I've got to get home. I'll see you tomorrow?' Maggie asked with a smile.

'Yeah. See you tomorrow.' Alex smiled in return, and walking to her front door.

'Hey mom.' Alex said as she walked through the door. Her mom was painting in the living room. 'Hey sweetie. Call for Kara, she should be outside.' her mom replied kindly, and continued with her painting of the lake outside.

'Kara, I'm hooooome!' Alex cried gleefully, hearing the sliding of the porch door and footsteps approaching her. Alex could just see Maggie cycling out of their driveway.

'Hey you.' Kara said affectionately, pulling Alex's attention back as Kara pulled her into a short hug. 'How was your day with Maggie?' she asked, pulling up a seat in the living room next to her mother and beckoning her sister to join her.

Alex enthusiastically retold the events of the day, and gifted Kara and her mom the notebook and necklace she'd bought - which Kara and Eliza adored. After finishing her tale, Alex listened to Kara's day out with Lena in turn. They had had lobster sandwiches in a small, nautical themed restaurant, which was also situated nearby a filming location of the movie Jaws (that Lena loved). The girls had spent the day looking at all the different locations, stopping off for ice cream and drinks when needed, and then spend an hour at the beach together. Alex enjoyed hearing how happy Kara seemed to be, her eyes lit up at any mention of Lena's name, and was in a joyful mood all evening. Alex felt as if she was making assumptions about her and Lena, but she couldn't help but notice how happy Kara was around her. The two had met up outside of holiday time, living only an hour away from each other, and whenever they did Kara was at her happiest. Alex chose to stay quiet, telling herself that if anything was going to happen, Kara would without a doubt confide in Alex, so she left it at that.

Tucked up in her bed in her room (it was too cold outside to sleep in the hammock), Alex took out the leather belt she'd bought for Maggie and put it on her bedside table. Tomorrow, the group were going to a festival in town, and didn't want to give the belt to Maggie in front of everyone else (in case they thought Alex was playing favourites), so decided the moment would come sooner or later. She replayed the day in her head happily, smiling to herself whenever she thought of a joke Maggie had said, or the sarcastic comment Maggie had made to the salesman who refused to bargain with her. Alex loved how funny Maggie was, without being hurtful in any way. Maggie loved to smile, and Alex loved it too, especially her dimple which appeared, or how her eyes shone whenever she laughed. Yet, Alex's mind couldn't help but drift to the morning she'd met Maggie on the beach. Something was still troubling the other girl, and Alex was determined to help her in any way she could after Maggie had been so supportive towards her.

Deciding not to think too much about it, Alex rolled over in her bed and began to drift off into a pleasant sleep, not dreaming about her father, or anything sad, instead Alex dreamt about a certain brown haired girl with warm brown eyes staring up at her - and it was one of the best sleeps Alex had ever had.

Notes:

A/N - Alex is so oblivious but I love it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Any questions or suggestions, roll on over to my tumblr (karadorkable)!

See you soon for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5 - A Night to Remember

Every year, there was a festival held in Oak Bluffs full of music, food, dancing, and games. The town was decorated in colourful banners and flashing rainbow lights, whilst the sweet aroma of all kinds of food wafted through the air. It began in the afternoon and carried on into the early hours of the night, uniting the inhabitants of the island to come together and celebrate as a community. It was one of Alex's favourite parts about coming here every year - never feeling apart of a community in her own town, Alex loved the positive vibe the festival had and the feeling of being apart of something so beautiful.

Wearing a pink tank top (it was the only colourful thing she owned), black shorts and her usual black converse, Alex didn't feel satisfied enough with her appearance for the festival. It was a festival of colour, and it was common knowledge to turn up wearing as many colours as you could.

'Hey, Kara, can I borrow some clothes and makeup for the festival? You're way more colourful than I am.' Alex asked plainly as she walked into her sister's room. She was definitely right - Kara's wardrobe was anything but monochrome, but instead bursting with colour in every direction.

'Of course. Can I do your makeup though?' Kara asked. She'd always enjoyed experimenting makeup on Alex - to Alex's reluctance - but gradually Kara understood what kind of makeup Alex liked on herself and they'd reached a peaceful agreement.

'Yes please. You and I both know that if I even touch eyeshadow, I manage to get it everywhere but my eyelids.' Alex laughed, and sat herself down on Kara's bed.

One hour later, Alex was happy with how she looked. Although her outfit wasn't really bursting with colour (a purple shirt, pink shorts and her black converse), her makeup was the best it had ever been.

Kara had managed to paint rainbows onto Alex's eyelids with her eyeshadow, with a bright purple lipstick and colourful face jewels sprinkled around her temples. Even Alex had to admit this amount of colour looked good on her, and thanked her lucky stars that Kara was as talented with a makeup brush as she was, because there would've been no way in hell that Alex could've replicated a look of the same level.

Kara had owned so many colourful dresses that she didn't stand out as much as Alex did in her purple and pink getup, but with makeup similar to Alex's, the girls looked as bright and colourful as ever and felt ready for the festival.

'Wow, girls! You both look like...well, a rainbow personified, really.' Eliza exclaimed excitedly. She was attending the festival with all of the parents too, and was wearing a colourful tie-dye dress she'd brought especially for the festival. After snapping a few pictures together, the Danvers family hopped into the family car and set off for Oak Bluffs.

As the family pulled up in the parking lot, Alex and Kara practically threw themselves out of their car seats. They slammed their doors shut and ran towards their annual meeting place (the big sculpture of some historian no one bothered to read about) to find their friends (and parents) awaiting them eagerly. Seeing them as a group together could hurt anyone's eyes - all dressed head to toe in colour, the group were awarded with cheers and appreciation for the effort they'd all made for the festival. The parents decided to go for a drink before exploring the festival, and left their kids to do their own thing. Kara had immediately linked arms with Lena (whose outfit was an amalgamation of yellows, greens and blues) as Alex walked up to Maggie and greeted her with a warm hug.

'Nice getup.' Maggie stated with her famous smirk, earning a slap on the arm from Alex. 'It's called making an effort. Besides you look just as colourful as me.' Alex defended. And it was true - Maggie was wearing a tie-dye shirt of pastel pink, blue and yellow, which contrasted with her skin colour beautifully, and some light pink shorts which had splatters of paint on them. Maggie had also sprayed her hair with pink and yellow hairspray, giving her the impression of having those chunky highlights everyone used to have in 2005. Alex giggled to herself, thinking about how silly her friends would look to anyone who wasn't aware of the festival - yet, they were met with praise whenever they passed people in the street.

'Where are we going to go first, then?' Alex asked the group.

'The food?' Winn suggested, looking at Kara who was nodding her head furiously.

'Sounds good. Knowing James, he's probably brought some alcohol too and it's best not to drink on an empty stomach.' Lena said humorously, staring at James who winked and pointed to his bag.

'You know me, Lena. Always prepared.' James replied, making the group laugh.

After purchasing burgers and nachos galore, the group retreated to a park where they sat down happily eating in silence. Every now and then, Kara would groan with satisfaction ( they were good burgers, okay? ), making the group laugh or groan in response. Once they'd all finished, James pulled out a big bottle from his satchel and unscrewed the top.

'Right. Shots, anyone?' he said as he poured the first shot and passed it to Mike, who downed it in one.

'Mike, you're supposed to wait for everyone else before you take the shot.' Lucy sighed.

'I know, I just needed one more than everyone else because you're all such lightweights.' He said sarcastically, making the group laugh. As James poured shots for everybody, Maggie turned to Alex and whispered:

'I wonder what kind of drunk you are.' she said inquisitively.

'Well you probably won't find out. There's about enough for two shots each, so we won't be drunk, just tipsy.' Alex replied matter of factly, failing to see the humour behind Maggie's statement.

'Yes, but your birthday party is in two days and I'll be really disappointed if I don't see Alex Danvers dancing on table tops.' she said with a laugh, making Alex grin and shake her head.

'Oh god, you don't want to see me dancing. Really. It's horrible.' she said whilst laughing. 'But you will get to see me kick ass at beer pong.' she added.

'Ah of course. You strike me as the competitive type. I can imagine you'll be real upset when I beat you.' Maggie said nonchalantly with a smug look on her face, making Alex's eyes widen along with her grin.

'Is that a threat, Sawyer?' she asked playfully, staring into Maggie's eyes with a playful grin on her face.

'You bet it is, Danvers.' Maggie replied, passing a shot glass to Alex. 'Bottoms up.' was all she said before everyone collectively downed the alcohol, leaving grimaces on everybody's faces.

Another shot later, the group headed into town for the festival. It was now 7 o'clock, which was a perfect time to appear; performances started at 8 and the festival had been on for two hours already, so things were already in gear by the time everyone arrived.

The friends had walked to the main stage and decided to meet there at 8 o'clock - in the meantime, people could spread out and do what they wanted for an hour, and then regroup to watch the performances.

'What do you want to do?' Alex heard Maggie ask. She didn't know - the boys and Lucy were going to raid the bar (which Alex and Maggie couldn't go to because they were underage), whilst Kara and Lena had appeared to have disappeared in a matter of seconds. Alex shrugged and looked back at Maggie.

'I don't know. Did you see where Kara and Lena went off to?' Alex replied, scanning the crowd trying to find her sister.

'Nope. We can try going on the ferris wheel if you're up for it, though?' Maggie asked playfully, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her towards the direction of the amusement park.

Alex wasn't great with rides - in the long run she enjoyed the rush of adrenalin, but she felt as if there were plenty other (safer) ways to thrill seek. She could handle them though, and seeing the excited look on Maggie's face once the ride started made it all worth it in the end.

It was a gorgeous view, Alex couldn't deny it. Lights of all colours illuminating every corner of the town, as well as the brightly dressed people happily talking and dancing away - it was a beautiful moment. Alex glanced over at Maggie who was now standing in her seat in order to get a better view.

'I hate these freaking shorts. They never manage to stay up properly.' Maggie grunted as she yanked them up. Alex had remembered to bring the belt in case an opportunity arose - which it did - so Alex rummaged in her backpack and pulled out the black leather belt and spoke.

'Here. I, um, got this for you at the yard sale. I forgot to give it to you, so, um, here.' Alex mumbled, looking down at the ground. She felt really embarrassed all of a sudden. Why did you buy her a belt? A belt is a weird gift to give someone. She's going to think I'm an idiot, Alex thought to herself as she handed the belt to the brunette (who was now sitting) opposite her.

'You really got this for me?' Maggie asked in disbelief. Alex nodded slowly, as Maggie put on the belt and examined herself in it. 'I love it, Alex! Thank you so much.' She exclaimed excitedly, pulling the taller girl into a sitting hug. Alex let out a sigh of relief; thank god that went well , she thought to herself.

After a few more rides in the amusement park, it was nearing 8 o'clock and the girls decided to head over to the main stage to find the others. They arrived, only to be greeted by everyone except for Kara & Lena. Alex smiled internally as she imagined her sister enjoying herself with Lena.

'Hey girls.' Lucy had greeted them kindly. 'You seen Lera anywhere?' she asked.

'Who's Lera?' Alex and Maggie asked simultaneously, looking at the smirks on their friends faces.

'Oh yeah, that's our name for Kara and Lena. You never see them without each other so we've given them a couple name.' Lucy laughed, 'We've given you one too. You're Malex.'

Alex knew everyone could see how red her face had become by the giggles that ensued. She glanced over at Maggie who had a smug look on her face, and said,

'Malex, eh? Not too keen. You should've done it with our last names - Sanvers sounds way better.' she said with a laugh, easing Alex's embarrassment slightly. She felt better that Maggie was joking about it, but decided to change the subject back to Kara and Lena.

'Do you want me to go and find them?' Alex suggested.

'Nah, they'll rock up eventually.' Lucy casually replied. 'Besides, the show is about to start and I hear the main performer is hot as hell.'

Sure enough, Kara and Lena appeared at the main stage less than five minutes later. Looking slightly dishevelled, Kara's cardigan was ruffled and her glasses seemed to be lopsided. Lena had managed to get her hair messy as well, but both of them seemed pretty overjoyed with themselves.

'Did you get up to much?' Alex asked curiously. Kara and Lena shot each other a glance and burst into giggles.

'Yeah, we um, danced quite a bit.' Kara said through fits of giggles. She looked happy, so Alex couldn't care less about whether Kara was lying or not and turned her attention to the main stage.

After a few opening acts, the main performer (Alex didn't catch her name) took to the stage and begun her performance. Looking as if she'd stepped off a Fleetwood Mac music video, she was dressed head to toe in indie 70s clothes which flowed in every direction. Her hair was dirty blonde and full of sparkles, and her eyes were bright blue and shimmering with glitter. Alex was mesmerised at how beautiful she looked. Turning to Lucy, Alex shouted through the music:

'You're right, Luce! She is hot as hell!' making Lucy and the boys laugh. The singer's songs were catchy - making the crowd dance and sway happily to the music as she sang.

Alex glanced at Maggie, who appeared to be staring at Alex with a glint in her eye, smiling happily at Alex who was swaying rhythmically to the music. Alex felt heat rush to her face and smiled at Maggie.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Nothing,' Maggie laughed, 'you just look like you're having fun.' she stated with a gentle smile.

'Oh god, is it my dancing? Shit, I knew it was bad, but not to the point of it being laughable , I mean-'

'No, no it's not that. I'm just- I'm having a really good time.' was all Maggie could say. Alex smiled kindly and grabbed Maggie's hand through the crowd.

'Good. Dance with me?' Alex cheered. Maggie could feel a warm buzz in her chest as she felt the alcohol coursing through her body. She was tipsy, but it was a nice feeling and for once, she felt like she could let go and have fun.

'Okay.'

After what felt like hours dancing, it was nearly midnight and everyone was exhausted. Another band was playing by this point, and people were still having fun, but the group had decided to call it a day. Gathering in the parking lot once again, Alex's friends and their parents said their goodbyes. Most of them were all drunk, except for the designated drivers, and there was a happy atmosphere in the air. Alex was still buzzing slightly from the alcohol and felt sad the night was coming to an end. In the corner of her eye, Alex glanced at the back of the group and saw Kara and Lena embracing in a small kiss before parting ways - Alex had gasped and smiled to herself as the suspicions she'd had about her sister appeared to be true. On the drive home, she hadn't said a word to Kara, but waited until her mom was fast asleep before she knocked on her sister's bedroom door.

'Hey.' Kara smiled brightly as she patted a spot in her bed. Alex jumped in and begun talking about what a great night it was - about how happy Maggie had looked and how silly her hairspray was, how Lucy had come up with a name for the both of them and how they'd danced through the night. Kara listened intentively and a small smile crept onto her face.

'Alex, I need to tell you something.' Kara blurted out, making Alex's eyes widen. 'I'm seeing Lena.' she said with confidence. She knew Alex would be fine with this, but it was big news to her.

'I'm happy for you.' Alex replied, giving Kara a small kiss on her forehead. 'Besides, I saw you two kissing tonight so I kinda got the hint.' she added, making Kara's eyes widen with fear.

'You don't think anyone else saw?' she asked.

'No. You know they'll be okay with it though. And mom. It's no biggie.' Alex replied.

'Mom already knows, I told her the other day and she said she knew for a while.' Kara replied humorously, making Alex laugh.

'Thanks for being so supportive.' Kara said sweetly as she turned off her bedside light.

'Not a problem.' Alex replied as she checked her phone. She had a text message from Maggie and felt her heart swell.

 **From: Maggie S** . - I had a great time tonight. Thanks for making me dance like a loser. -M

Alex giggled as she typed her reply.

 **To - Maggie S.** \- Not a prob, you're not as bad as me. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow? It's okay if you have plans. I just - I had an idea that I think you might like.

 **From - Maggie S. -** Don't be silly, I'd love to. What time shall I come over?

 **To: Maggie S** . - 12. Bring your bike, and something for the beach.

 **From Maggie S** . - Gotcha. See you tomorrow, Danvers. :)

Alex was about to press send on ' Can't wait. ' but refrained from sending it. She turned off her phone and drifted to sleep in a matter of minutes, happily dreaming of the night she'd had watching Maggie laugh and smile, which was a sight Alex knew she never wanted to grow tired of seeing.

A/N:

Holy fuck this was so long. I'm so sorry x).

Had way more fun writing this chapter than expected! Do excuse any typos, I have a splitting headache and I'm going to sleep as soon as I upload this. I'll re-read tomorrow to make sure there's no mistakes but I needed to update!  
Enjoy (:


	6. Chapter 6 - A Special Place

It was morning. Alex hazily opened her eyes as she gazed to the clock beside Kara's bed: 10:41am . Kara was awake before her, as Alex turned to the other side of the bed to see empty sheets. Alex had slept in for a change - exhausted from the long night before, she felt her body slightly aching from the hours of dancing with her friends. She smiled as she remembered what a great night it was - seeing everyone so colourful and happy - especially Maggie. Alex's brain woke up all of a sudden as she remembered she was seeing Maggie today, and that she'd be arriving in an hour and fifteen minutes time. Alex leaped out of bed as she hastily checked her phone for any new messages. What if Maggie texted to say she was going to come earlier? She wasn't even dressed yet! She glanced at her phone.

Nothing.

Relief spread over Alex as she put down her phone and proceeded to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Kara was there already, in her pink pajamas, her hair in a messy bun, eating waffles in a slight daze.

'Morning.' Alex greeted kindly.

'M'nin.' Kara mumbled back happily.

'Are..you okay?' Alex chuckled as she saw Kara lift the waffle to her mouth and dropped it hazily.

'W-what?' Kara said as she snapped out of her daze. 'Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff.' she replied, letting a small smile onto her lips. Ah , Alex thought. Kara was thinking about Lena.

Kara had come out as bisexual a year ago to her mother and Alex, so seeing Kara daydream about a girl was no surprise to her. Lena however, had an incredible effect on her sister.

Alex envied how happy Kara was whenever she spoke of Lena, and sometimes Alex believed she could figure out when Kara was even thinking of the dark haired girl, just by looking at the smile on her face. Alex had never fallen in love. She'd had past relationships, but none of them lasted. She never had that warm, fuzzy feeling people talk about when they talk about love, and felt flawed because of it. She never imagined spending her life with anyone, but imagined herself being alone in her own company. She was so used to being alone, that Alex believed she wasn't capable of love. She loved her sister, and her family, that was certain. But with relationships, she felt completely incapacitated when it came to the other person.

Her last relationship was with a boy named Max. He was a nice guy, arrogant at times, but he was good looking and had charm. Why not , Alex thought as she'd accepted his dinner invite. Maybe he'll be different , she thought, as she spent day in and day out trying to get herself to feel for him. And yet, despite Max's good looks, charm and popularity - Alex didn't feel a thing, broke it off with him, and left it at that.

She didn't mind being single, of course. There was nothing wrong with that. But sometimes, looking at the pure look of happiness in Kara's eyes whenever she was with Lena, Alex couldn't help but feel as if she was missing out on something so amazing. She'd never understood the feeling of love, and hoped deep down that one day, maybe her heart will start working and maybe one day she'd understand what it felt like.

After Alex had eaten, she proceeded to her bedroom to get dressed. She had a fun day out planned with Maggie, and needed to be properly prepared. They were going to the beach, so Alex put her black bikini on under her clothes. Wearing a white baggy top, jean shorts and sandals, Alex felt dressed for the hot day ahead and packed her bag with the essential items; a towel, her sunscreen, money, her phone, and her baseball cap. Alex slumped back on her bed and looked at the time: 11:45am. She still had fifteen minutes until Maggie arrived and toyed with putting some makeup on, but decided against it as she was going to go swimming. Retreating to her book for a few minutes, Alex had let the excitement die down inside of her until she heard a knock at the door. Her heart began to race as she leapt up from her bed and rushed to the door to open it.

'Hey!' Alex called brightly. Maggie glanced at her and smiled back warmly.

'Hey you. You ready to go?' she replied. Alex nodded and grabbed her bag from her room.

'See you later guys. Text me if you need anything!' was all Alex said before she rushed out the door, letting it slam behind her.

'So where are you taking me, Danvers?' Maggie asked curiously, putting her helmet on and mounting her bike. She was wearing a white linen shirt with black shorts, and Alex noticed the dark green bikini strap protruding from the top of her shirt. Maggie had her hair up in a high ponytail, a look which Alex loved. Alex caught herself staring and immediately responded.

'Well, it's my favourite place to go every year.' Alex stated, putting her own helmet on and beginning to ride out of her driveway.

'Yes, but where is that?' Maggie pushed, wanting to know where Alex was taking her.

'If you must know, we're cycling to the lighthouse and having ice cream there. It's got incredible views, and there's a secret beach I found on the way back we could check out if you're up to it.'

Maggie smiled kindly at Alex, her dimple making the taller girl smile back. 'That sounds amazing.' Maggie finally said.

After a few minutes of cycling, the girls had arrived at the beginning of their journey; an old bike ferry which took you across the water to other other side. It was an incredibly hot day, and Alex had regretted not taking any water with her as she felt her mouth slowly drying up. Maggie had noticed Alex was somewhat dehydrated, and pulled a bottle of water out of her backpack.

'Here. I brought two just in case.' she said, handing the bottle to Alex who enthusiastically took it from her.

'Oh my god, thank you. I thought I was going to die before we arrive.' Alex chuckled, sipping the water economically and sighing with contentment. The ferry journey was only a few minutes long, but Alex enjoyed looking down at the water for the crossing, seeing the dark turquoise water swarming with wildlife and seeing the sunlight bounce off the surface of the water.

The girls had arrived the other side, and mounted their bikes once again. The road ahead of them was wide and long, it continued ahead into the distance, with nothing but signs to the lighthouse to guide them. It was completely exposed to the sun, making the journey slightly tiring, but Alex knew Maggie would appreciate the travel once they arrived.

'So, are your family okay with you spending time with me?' Alex had asked, the thought playing on her mind these past few days. Maggie had spent the majority of her time with the group or with Alex, and she wondered whether Maggie's parents were okay with her spending as little time at home as she did.

'What are you talking about?' Maggie said with a slight chuckle.

'Well, you haven't spent much time at home. Are they okay with you being out of the house?' Alex responded, slightly cautious with her words, making sure not to offend in any way.

'If anything they're probably grateful I'm out of the house. One less kid to worry about.' Maggie begun, 'I have three brothers and a little sister, so they've got enough on their plates.'

'But surely they want to spend time as a family?'

'Not really. Mom & dad wanted to have a holiday so rented a place here for two months. I don't think they give a shit what I get up to as long as I let them know and don't let them worry.' Maggie replied casually.

Alex had wondered what Maggie's family was like - and she could picture it. Little kids running around everywhere whilst Maggie did her own thing. No wonder she's so independent , Alex thought to herself as they continued to cycle. They were going downhill now, making the journey a lot easier, and the road was now shaded by some trees so they didn't have the sun beating down on their backs all the time.

Alex and Maggie chatted happily about their friends - how Maggie had first met them (at the Crab Shack) and what her first impressions of the group were.

'What was your first impression about me?' Alex asked curiously.

'Well, I thought you looked pretty intimidating to be honest. And I thought you didn't like me at first.' Maggie replied casually, causing a pang of guilt to ripple through Alex's chest. Alex had explained why that was - that yes, she did dislike Maggie at first - but that it was because she feared change, and now that she knew Maggie, she thought change wasn't as bad as she thought.

'I understand, you told me at the beach, remember? Don't worry.' Maggie reassured Alex with a smile. 'I'll race you to the lighthouse?' she added, peddling faster with a smirk on her face.

'Hey!' Alex cried out in response, laughing as she peddled faster and faster, feeling the wind brush against her face, seeing how happy Maggie was, laughing and trying to overtake each other.

Maggie had arrived first - Alex let her win, obviously - once they caught sight of the lighthouse appearing in front of them. It wasn't big, but it was oddly fascinating, especially to Alex who had a slightly odd obsession with them. Panting and out of breath, the girls dismounted their bikes and chained them to the bike rack.

'This place is beautiful, Alex.' Maggie said in awe.

'Oh you haven't seen half of it.' Alex replied breathlessly, as she guided Maggie up the stone steps, past tourist shops, and up to a balcony. The view was incredible; the white cliffs covered in bright green grass looked so beautiful in comparison to the sea, which was a mix of all different kind of blues. In the distance, the girls could spot a ship sailing in the distance, looking remarkably like a pirate ship (to Alex's excitement). Birds soared high above them, the sun shone as brightly as ever, and the wind gave the girls a slight breeze which cooled them to the perfect temperature.

Alex heard Maggie gasp in awe as she took in the view - her eyes shone so brightly in the sun and her hair, still messy from the bike helmet, moved with the wind. Alex was taken aback by how pretty Maggie had looked in that moment - slightly in awe herself of the girl who stood in front of her. Alex turned her gaze to the view and said in a slightly hushed voice:

'This is my favourite place in the world.' she said, feeling slightly exposed to Maggie. This place was Alex's safe haven, and she was showing it to Maggie, who seemed as enamoured with the place as her. Alex smiled and offered to get ice creams for the both of them.

Once Alex had returned with the ice creams, the girls sat in silence on a bench outlooking the sea. They sat, pondering their own things, both completely immersed in the moment and the beauty of the view in front of them. They sat there for a while, occasionally smiling or stealing glances at one another, and Alex wished she could capture this moment forever.

'I wish I had a camera right now.' Alex sighed. 'The view is especially good today.' she added, smiling at Maggie who appeared to be blushing slightly.

'Oh, I almost forgot.' Maggie exclaimed, rummaging in her backpack. 'Your wish is my command.' she added, handing an old Polaroid camera to the taller girl. Alex's face contorted in shock, only for it to be filled with happiness as she realised what Maggie was giving to her.

'I don't understand.' was all Alex could say. She stared up at Maggie who was glancing at her with a kind smile on her face.

'I got it at the yard sale. I spotted it and went back to get it when we split up. I was going to give it to you at your birthday party, but I brought it today in case the occasion called for it. And it calls for it. I bought some film for it as well, so you're all set. Take a picture!' Maggie said, her smile increasing as Alex felt slightly overwhelmed with emotion.

'I-I love this, Maggie. I love it so much. Thank you.' she managed to say, pulling Maggie into a sincere hug. After the girls broke apart, Alex felt her heart swell in her chest and smiled down at the camera in disbelief. She pointed the camera towards the view, and took the picture. The film appeared seconds later from the bottom of the camera and gave it to Maggie so she could shake it. Whilst Maggie was doing exactly that, Alex pointed her camera at the dark haired girl and took another picture. Maggie looked up, surprised, and hid her face in her hands.

'Too late, it's been taken.' Alex smirked, taking the film in her hand and shaking it.

'Why on earth would you want a picture of me looking all sweaty? That film isn't cheap, you know!' she asked humorously.

'Because I think you look beautiful.' Alex said after a pause. She felt her mouth go completely dry and felt heat rush to her face. She was staring at Maggie, who was staring back at her with a glint in her eye, and for a moment the girls sat there in silence staring, before Maggie spoke up, slightly shakily.

'You don't look to bad yourself.' she stated with a nervous laugh, handing the picture to Alex who put both polaroids in her bag. 'So where is this beach you're taking me to?'

Alex guided Maggie down a path which was easy to miss - a narrow gap between hedges which the girls could squeeze through with ease - and brought them to a secluded beach hidden in plain sight. It was small, that was true, but it was private and clean. Alex sat herself down on the beach and took out her towel. Maggie did the same.

'You know your way around this place.' Maggie said kindly, giving Alex a nod of approval at the beach.

'I've been coming here for 8 years, I should hope so.' she replied. She glanced over at Maggie who had taken her top off - leaving her in a dark green bikini top which made Alex's mind go blank. Shaking whatever she was feeling off quickly, Alex too stripped off her normal clothes and suddenly felt over-exposed with only her bikini on. She had always felt happy in her own skin, but being alone with Maggie on such a private beach couldn't help but make Alex feel like Maggie could see her for everything she was. That doesn't make sense, Alex thought. She'd already shared so much information with her - some information even her closest friends didn't know - and took a few seconds to breathe and relax into her own skin.

'Can you put some lotion on my back?' was what snapped Alex out of her daze. Whilst she was thinking, Maggie had already slathered herself in sun lotion, and was holding out the bottle for Alex to take. She grabbed it, her hand shaking slightly, and did as she was told.

Alex had finally covered herself in lotion, and almost didn't want to ask Maggie to return the favour in fear of embarrassment, but she didn't need to ask. Maggie had already grabbed the lotion and asked Alex to turn around so she could apply it. Once Maggie's hand connected with her skin, she felt every hair on the back of her neck stand on it's end. It had felt like an electric shock, which coursed through her body, starting from the tip of Maggie's finger and ending in the tip of Alex's toes. She shivered slightly, thinking to herself that it's probably because the lotion is cold, but once it was over, Alex felt her body relax again and felt more at ease.

The girls spent the hour soaking up the sun, happily talking about everyday things, Maggie making a joke here and there, and Alex laughing accordingly. She loved how easy it was to spend time with Maggie. She could spend hours with her, just talking, and knowing it wouldn't ever be awkward or forced, or feeling the need to impress Maggie in any way. Alex had decided it was time to cool off, and got up from her towel, sweaty and hot.

'Well, I don't know about you but I'm hot as hell.' Alex stated.

'I could make a joke about that but I'll keep it for another day.' Maggie grinned in reply. She followed Alex into the cool water, feeling the sand brush against her feet and feeling the heat rise from her body. The girls took their time getting in, but once they had, that's where they stayed.

'Would it be childish if I splashed you right now?' Alex asked, grinning at Maggie who had a look of disbelief on her face.

'Are you threatening me?' Maggie laughed, but before she could act, Alex had splashed Maggie with a big wave of water. The girls laughed hysterically as they attempted to soak the other, occasionally diving underwater to grab each other's legs which were kicking in the water. They had fun for ages, laughing and playing, innocently enjoying the pure look of happiness on each other's faces and the time spent with one another.

The girls decided to dry off and head home once the water was beginning to make them cold. Alex had just finished putting on her sandals before she saw Maggie grabbing Alex's polaroid out of her backpack and beckoning the taller girl with her finger.

'Come here.' Maggie asked, 'I want to remember this moment forever.' she said sweetly as she grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her towards her. They were head to head, smiling sweetly into the camera with a look of pure happiness on their faces. The polaroid spit out the picture seconds later, causing Alex and Maggie to wait for it to develop eagerly. Maggie looked adorable - her hair, which was now down, cascaded onto her tan shoulders (in a way that wasn't fair, in Alex's opinion). Her eyes shone brightly as Maggie smiled sweetly into the camera, her smile showing off the famous dimple of hers that Alex loved. Alex thought she didn't look bad either - her hair was messy from the water, but it looked nice. Her smile was huge, which made her freckly nose slightly crinkle in a way she didn't mind. Her eyes were narrowed from smiling but they were shining so brightly - I've never looked this happy, Alex thought. But then she thought to herself, I've never been this happy either. Behind them, the sea was as blue as ever, contrasting with the now slightly pink sky, and Alex noticed the outline of the ship blurred out in the distance.

'We look cute.' Maggie stated. 'You keep it, though. Let me just take a picture of it on my phone.' Maggie continued as she snapped picture of the film on her mobile. Alex didn't object, because she did want to keep the picture, but made sure to remember to google if replicating polaroid pictures was possible.

The way back went a lot quicker than Alex expected, they'd arrived at Alex's house in a matter of no time.

As the girls parked their bikes, Alex thanked Maggie again for the polaroid and gave her a goodbye hug. Alex felt like something was different between them - a weird tension which she couldn't quite describe. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unusual, and as Alex pulled away from Maggie, they briefly stopped and gazed into each other's eyes before smiling and saying their goodbyes.

'I had a great day today, Alex. The place really is beautiful and - I'm so happy you allowed me to see it.' she said sincerely, cocking her head to the side with a genuine smile.

Alex felt like her heart had grown ten times bigger. 'I'm happy I showed you, too.' she replied quietly with a soft smile as Maggie hopped back on her bike.

'See you soon.' Maggie called back as she cycled away.

Can't wait, Alex whispered to herself, turning back to her house and closing the door with a smile she couldn't wipe off her face.

A/N:

things are gettin' serious! hope you enjoy. New chapter soon. :) Comments appreciated! If you want to ask me anything, head on down to my tumblr (karadorkable), any discussion is appreciated!

-Luna


	7. Chapter 7 - Racing Thoughts

Enveloped in a warm fuzzy feeling all evening, she kept glancing at the polaroid of her and Maggie and smiling, reliving the whole day in her mind on repeat. Nothing could bring her down today - not after sharing such a personal part of her life with someone and actually enjoying it. Alex had always been an incredibly secretive person - her friends didn't know much about her thoughts or feelings, only the outside appearance she presented to the world. It was such a relief to open up to someone and have them understand you completely.

Lying awake at night, she wondered why she felt so vulnerable in front of Maggie. Whenever they were together, Alex felt at ease and had no trouble with expressing herself in front of the shorter girl. They had a mutual understanding, somehow - that both of them knew each other's limits and boundaries, unspoken yet not unknown. In the short space of a week, Maggie had discovered Alex's past, her most troublesome thoughts, and her most private, which made Alex realise that she didn't know anything about the other girl. Apart from her life in National City, and brief mentions of family, Maggie was a somewhat mystery to her - a girl who used humour and sarcasm to protect herself. Or maybe that's just who she is, Alex thought. Don't be stupid. You can be funny and interesting at the same time.

Alex's mind flashed back to the morning she'd met Maggie at the beach - she remembered seeing flashes of sadness on the dark haired girls' face occasionally, and when asked why she'd come to the beach to clear her mind, Maggie had prefered not to say. Alex thought about what might have upset the girl, but couldn't find an answer. She began to feel slightly guilty - Maggie had been so supportive towards her since that morning. She got me that camera , Alex thought. I'm going to be a better friend to her, she vowed to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was spent with family- the Danvers took a trip across the lake for a morning at the beach. Alex enjoyed the quality time with her family, hearing Kara openly talk about Lena and the family chatting about everyday topics.

'So what's put you in such a good mood lately?' Eliza asked Alex, who was drawing hearts absent mindedly in the sand.

'What do you mean?' Alex replied with a smile.

'Well, you're happier than I've ever seen you.' Eliza stated, making Kara glance in Alex's direction with a slight glint of hope in her eye.

'You know I love coming here.' Alex stumbled slightly with her words, hating how the attention was now on interrogating her. Yes, she was happier than usual, but she usually was on holiday and thought there wasn't anything different with her behaviour.

Eliza abandoned the subject once she'd understood Alex's reluctance to talk about it and decided to change the subject.

'Is Winn still seeing that Siobhan girl?'

'No, they broke up ages ago.' Kara replied, making Eliza sigh with relief.

'Good, I didn't like her one bit. Winn is such a sweet boy, he could do so much better than her.' she replied fondly.

'Well,' Kara began, glancing sideways at Alex as if to catch her reaction, 'He's thinking about asking Maggie out tomorrow at Alex's party.' she continued, her gaze still on Alex who had now turned her attention to the conversation.

'He's what?' Alex stuttered with shock. She had remembered James telling her that Winn liked Maggie, but had no idea he was actually being serious.

'He's going to ask her out.' Kara repeated, examining the look on her sister's face attentively.

Alex was slightly lost for words. There was no denying Winn was a lovely boy, but Alex couldn't help but feel defensive that he wanted to ask out her friend. Alex imagined Maggie and Winn together, and felt a slight uneasy feeling come upon her.

'D-d'you think she'll say yes?' Alex asked curiously, inexplicably concerned about this piece of gossip.

Kara smirked.

'I don't know.' was all she replied. A flood of thoughts overcame Alex - she loved spending time with Maggie. She should be happy at the thought of her being happy with Winn, but somehow felt like her new friend was going to be ripped away from her. Alex knew she had a special connection with the girl, something unlike any friendship she'd had before, and the risk of losing Maggie to Winn made her heart drop in her chest.

Alex was silent throughout most of the morning after that conversation. She was trying to convince herself to be happy about it but just couldn't seem to. Alex had thought of herself as a bad friend - her jealousy was affecting her more than her desire to see Maggie happy and couldn't bare to think about it anymore. She spent the rest of the morning reading silently and trying desperately to clear her mind of any negative thoughts.

That afternoon, the girls had plans to go to the Crab Shack for a lemonade, but Alex felt the strong desire to cancel.

'Kara, I don't feel like going today.' she muttered as her sister came into her bedroom. She saw Kara smile an understanding smile and sad herself down on Alex's bed.

'Look, if this is because of what I said-'

'It's not.'

'Alex…'

Alex sighed. There was never any use in lying to Kara, she always knew when Alex was telling the truth.

'Fine. Look, I just don't want to lose Maggie as a friend.' she stated grumpily. Kara smiled again and listened to Alex as she had explained her connection with the girl and how it stood out from the rest of her friendships.

'I think you need do some thinking about this.' Kara said simply. 'About why you feel the way you do.' she continued.

Alex rolled her eyes. 'I have, and I'm just being selfish, I don't want to lose her to a relationship and I can't help but feel that way. I'll get over it.' Alex replied. She couldn't help what happened between Maggie and Winn, and told herself regularly throughout the rest of the morning that if she was to be a good friend to Maggie, she had to learn to cope. It couldn't be that bad , she thought.

After finally giving in to Kara's pleading, Alex finally agreed to going to the Crab Shack to see the group. It was now two o'clock, and the girls were greeted warmly as always by their friends.

'Hey you two.' Lucy greeted. 'Get up to much today?'

'Beach and gossip with mom.' Kara said humorously with a nod towards Winn. Alex felt sick.

'Ahh, so you have heard. Pretty much everyone knows except Maggie herself. She'll find out tomorrow though. Or today, depending on if Winn has the balls to ask a girl out without being drunk.' Lucy said in a hushed voice, trying not to be overheard by Maggie.

Alex had decided to distract herself and talk to Maggie instead of hearing all the rumours about her from everybody else.

'Sup Danvers.' she said with her usual smile.

'Not much. Kinda hungry.' Alex replied casually, taking a seat on the bench next to Maggie.

'Me too, actually. Fancy getting some food with me?' she suggested.

'What, now?'

'Yeah, there's that sixties looking gas station right next door and they sell some food I think. You up for it?' Maggie asked, glancing at Alex who looked slightly confused.

'Uh, we're at the Crab Shack, they do food here.' Alex replied matter-of-factly. Maggie stuck her tongue out and spoke.

'Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid, you don't want to be here so I'm offering you a chance to get away for a while. Unless the reason you don't want to be here is me.' Maggie added quickly with a laugh.

'How do you manage to read my mind? I can't stand the sight of you.' Alex joked. 'You're right, though. I kind of want to go for a walk or something. Can we?' she asked.

'You don't have to ask me twice. Let's beat it.' Maggie said decisively as she leapt from the bench and dragged Alex by the arm.

'We're going to get some stuff from the gas station. Won't be long!' Maggie said quickly, hoping no one would have the chance to ask to tag along, and dragged Alex out of the Crab Shack.

Alex had felt the tension rise from her body once she'd left the Crab Shack with Maggie. It was clear all people wanted to discuss Winn's new found crush, and it was created an atmosphere neither Alex nor Maggie wanted to be a part of. Walking to the gas station in silence, the girls bought some sandwiches and proceeded to walk further down the road towards the beach. It was still daytime, however the clouds in the sky had given the impression of it being later, making the atmosphere rather gloomy.

'So what was eating you back there?' Maggie broke the silence, happily taking a bite out of her sandwich as she sat on a small sand dune.

Alex didn't want to tell Maggie the real reason why, in fear of a negative reaction, and took it upon herself to concoct a believable lie.

'I had another nightmare about my dad last night, so I'm still feeling a bit, uh...distraught.' Alex had said as she sat down next to Maggie, feeling bad for using her dad as an excuse for a lie.

Maggie gave Alex a sympathetic smile. The taller girl felt arms snake around her waist and felt her breath hitch in her throat. She looked at Maggie who was beckoning her for a hug. Alex leaned towards Maggie and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. Alex felt Maggie's arm move to Alex's shoulder and felt her thumb slowly graze her skin. Alex lost all ability to think and sat there in Maggie's arms, feeling nothing but goosebumps and chills which shivered down her spine whenever Maggie moved.

They sat there for ten minutes, chatting about other things and taking their minds of the other people. Alex didn't know how, but Maggie had the ability to make her forget everything negative. Despite what she was feeling this morning, Alex felt safe in Maggie's arms - like all the bad in the world had completely vanished. Alex wished she could freeze time and stay like this forever. She thought of how lucky she was to have Maggie as a friend, someone who understood her, someone who had an unspeakable connection with her, and someone who managed to make everything seem okay. They sat there for a little longer, gazing out onto the sea where ships and ferries were passing calmly in the distance.

Not wanting to worry the crowd, and now feeling replenished, the girls headed back to the Crab Shack. They spent the afternoon chatting with friends, laughing and drinking, and Alex had forgotten completely how awful she had felt that morning.

As the sun began to set, the group decided to go their separate ways and head home. Kara and Lena kissed goodbye as Kara mounted her bike and began to ride off. Alex hadn't expected her sister to leave to abruptly and quickly mounted her own bike and began to follow without saying goodbye. As the girls were about to turn the corner away from the Shack, Alex looked back at the group and shouted a hasty 'Bye!' before she stopped in her tracks.

Winn and Maggie talking away from the group, alone, and deep in conversation. Alex felt her heart drop and kept pedalling. Winn was going to ask her tomorrow , she said to herself angrily. Why didn't he wait until tomorrow? Alex felt a sudden surge of emotion as the thought of Maggie leaving her flashed across her mind - and suddenly tears were trailing down her cheeks. She peddled faster, trying hard to stop herself from crying as she picked up speed, but only found herself to cry harder. Why am I crying? You're being ridiculous. Pull yourself together. It'll be okay. You'll still see her, and she'll still want to see you. Alex's mind was racing with thoughts and she couldn't quite make sense of them all. She arrived home way before Kara, parked her bike and sped off in the direction of her room, closed her door, and slumped on her bed.

It was only four o'clock, but Alex attempted to force herself to sleep to avoid thinking. She couldn't bare the thought of Maggie with Winn. She didn't know why, but the thought alone made her want to be sick. She didn't want to think about that anymore. She was sick of thinking about it. Burying herself in her book, Alex absent mindedly read through the pages, not actually taking in what it said, and spent the rest of the evening distracting herself from any thoughts. Once it was late enough, she took one of her mother's sleeping pills and fell asleep in a matter of minutes, desperately trying to escape the thoughts she couldn't bare to think of.

A/N: Alex being a jealous girlfriend without knowing she's being a jealous girlfriend. It'll click into place soon enough, I just don't want to rush anything :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a brief chapter, delving into her feelings a bit, but it's setting up the scene for chapter 8.

Chapter 8 is Alex's party & shit goes down! Hopefully uploading that chapter tomorrow.

All feedback appreciated, it makes me write faster :) Head on over to the story's tumblr (karadorkable) for any extra info you'd like to know about :)

see you soon

Luna xo


	8. Chapter 8 - Alex's Party

Alex woke up the next day with a splitting headache. 12pm . She took her time waking up, feeling groggy and tired as if she'd been drugged. Oh , Alex said to herself as she remembered taking the sleeping pill the night before. Then she remembered why she had taken it, and felt a lump in her throat arise almost immediately. With a sigh, Alex decided to drag herself out of bed and canoe to the beach to clear her mind, and secretly praying Maggie wasn't going to see her there. Kara and Eliza were supposedly out buying groceries, so Alex left them a note and headed to the deck.

Alex's mind was blank the whole crossing, feeling as if she was physically incapable of processing any thought whatsoever. She gazed at her surroundings on the lake, and the view ahead of her, but her mind stayed completely wiped from thought and emotion. She'd become numb.

Alex sat herself down on the sand and sighed. Okay, time to figure this out , she said to herself, determined to get to a solution.

Maggie was her friend, and Alex had loads of friends. Maggie was a different kind of friend, though. Maggie knew more about Alex than the rest of her friends did, and Alex felt completely safe talking to the girl about anything. She loved spending time with her, and when they were together, Alex had never felt so relaxed and happy at the same time. It was almost like she'd discovered a new feeling by hanging out with Maggie, but couldn't quite figure out what it was yet.

Alex had come to the conclusion that she was overwhelmed with the special bond she had with Maggie, and felt like Winn would somehow break said bond. This is all hypothetical overreaction. When Maggie and Winn start dating I'm sure Maggie and I will spend as much time together. This is going to be fine.

Alex felt better once she'd organised her thoughts and decided to head home for lunch. It was 2pm by the time she had arrived, and sat herself down at the table with her family. She noticed Kara staring at her with hurt behind her eyes, and mouthed 'are you okay?' to her sister opposite the table. Kara smiled a somewhat sad smile, and nodded back.

'Now girls, I trust you both so you know I won't mind either of you getting embarrassingly drunk tonight.' Eliza said cheerfully, making Alex and Kara almost spit out their food stifling their laughter. 'Actually, I'm kind of hoping you get really drunk. You both are so well behaved, so it would be nice to see you act like rebellious teenagers for once.' Eliza said with a laugh, and proceeded to tell them the rules. They were to text Eliza when they were on their way home (James' house was a 15 minute walk from the Danvers') and call her if there was any trouble.

The party started at eight, so the girls had a few hours to kill before getting ready. They decided to go for a cycle up to the local park to have chat.

'Kara, are you sure you're feeling okay today?' Alex asked once they'd arrived.

'Why do you ask? I'm perfectly okay.' Kara replied, confused at why her sister thought she was upset.

'You were looked like you wanted to cry at lunch.' Alex exaggerated, earning a slap on the arm from her sister.

'I did not.' Kara teased back with a smile.'If you must know, I looked sad because I was worried about you.' she continued softly.

'Worried about me? Why?'

'Well, yesterday you were feeling awful after the morning at the beach with mom, and once you'd cheered up that was fine, but after we left the Crab Shack, you locked yourself away and I didn't even see you until this afternoon. Mom noticed a sleeping pill gone from her bag too, Alex. You seem like you're really struggling with something and I want to help you.' Kara said, looking down at the ground.

Alex sighed.

'I just needed to think about some stuff that's been on my mind lately. All of my thoughts have clouded together to the point where they were overwhelming me, and I took the sleeping pill to stop thinking about it all. This morning I went to the beach and thought it all out. I feel better now.' Alex finally said. Kara looked happier, but still not completely satisfied.

'Okay. Have you got anything to tell me?' Kara added, the glint in her eye flashed with hope.

'No, I told you, I'm feeling better now.' Alex repeated. She caught Kara debating whether to say something or not, and decided to keep quiet. The girls changed the subject to the party and talked for another hour, happily sitting in the warm sun.

As they got back, the girls retreated to their rooms for a while and occupied themselves for a while. Once it neared 5:30, they decided to get ready for the party - they'd agreed to turn up an hour early to help set up, so they had an hour and a half to get ready.

The party wasn't anything formal, just a gathering if anything, but Alex wanted to look good (as the party was being thrown for her). She put on a sleeveless skater dress with some white converse (she wanted to look cool) and curled her hair into soft ringlets. She asked Kara to do her makeup, which turned out to be a great success. Her eyes looked stunning - covered in dark shades of eyeshadow, Alex's long eyelashes and dark brown eyes looked the best they ever had. Not being the type to wear lipstick, Alex put on some pink lipgloss and felt satisfied with her look.

As the girls set up the party with James, Alex felt nervous to see everyone and took a preliminary shot with James and Kara before greeting their first guest - Lucy Lane, who was wearing a dark blue dress which accentuated her bright blue eyes. They chatted for a while and gradually, by 8:30, everyone had arrived apart from Maggie and Winn. Alex felt her heart in her chest as the time went on, wondering whether the couple were together or not and whether they were hanging out together before the party.

Finally, Alex heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Maggie, dressed in a dark green knee length dress and black ballet pumps, smiling up at her. Alex was speechless at how beautiful she looked - her makeup was subtle, but she looked so different from what Alex had seen and felt her heart flutter in her chest - she was so happy to see Maggie standing at the doorstep.

'You clean up nice.' Maggie said casually, gazing at Alex who was now red in the face with embarrassment.

'You do too.' Alex replied nervously with a smile and ushered her in.

Winn arrived shortly afterwards and the party officially kicked into gear, music was blasting from each direction, with people dancing and drinking in each corner of the house.

'Okay, who wants to play beer pong?' James shouted, earning a round of cheers and applause from the friends.

'Time to put your training to the test, Kara.' Alex said to her sister, who was playing against Winn.

After winning, Kara challenged Alex to beer bong and won again, to Alex's disgrace.

'I can't believe it. I trained you! And you've just destroyed me.' Alex laughed hysterically, now tipsy off the shots of beer she'd just downed. 'I am not leaving this party until I play Maggie!' Alex shouted gleefully. 'Sawyer, get your ass over here and prepare to get wrecked.' she teased.

'I'm not going to reply with a sarcastic comment because you probably will wreck me.' Maggie laughed as they began to play.

Sure enough, Alex won by one point but decided to down the last shot with Maggie for solidarity. Lena had taken a polaroid of the two of them; Alex posing like a champion above Maggie, who was wearing an ironic look of defeat on her face. Everyone was quite drunk by now, taking shots in the kitchen or challenging each other to various drinking games.

Alex had forgotten about the Winn & Maggie situation until she was outside by the pool and spotted Winn who was lying in a deck chair, smiling happily to himself and appearing to be significantly drunk. Alex hobbled over to him happily, the alcohol giving her the courage to ask the question she'd be waiting to hear the answer to all day.

'So I heard, that you like Miss Maggie Sawyer.' she said with a smile and a chuckle, trying to hide the small feeling of hurt still bubbling in her chest. Winn laughed and shook his head with a smile.

'My god, I can't like anyone without the whole town finding out.' he laughed and continued, 'The rumours are true.'

'Well? How did it go? I saw you two talking yesterday.' Alex asked eagerly, trying to appear as if she wanted them to be together so she wasn't suspected for being jealous.

Winn smiled again.

'You're observant, Miss Alex Danverssssss' Winn slurred happily, making Alex's heart drop slightly. He didn't appear to be upset, so Maggie must've said yes. 'Too bad she's not into me.' he laughed.

'What? Why?'

'Not her type I guess. It's fine, it was only a little crush anyway.' he replied casually, unaffected by the rejection. 'Now if you'll excuuse me, I am going to drink some more.' he said as he got up from his chair and headed inside.

Alex took Winn's place on the deck chair and spent a few minutes feeling guilty at how happy she also felt. Just as she'd arrived inside, she heard a voice call her back out outside.

'Hey, I was wondering where the party girl was.' Maggie said as she caught up with Alex. The two took a detour and strolled through James' garden which was illuminated with string lights of various colours.

'I was just talking to Winn.' Alex said, glancing at Maggie who had an embarrassed smile on her face.

'You heard about the rejection, I suppose.' she replied.

'Yeah. I honestly thought you'd say yes. He's a sweet guy.' Alex replied honestly.

'Yeah, well that's the problem.' Maggie laughed. 'He's a guy.'

'What are you talkin-'

'I'm not into guys, Alex. Surely you knew that by now?' Maggie replied humorously with a playful slap on the shoulder. Alex felt her mind go completely blank as she stuttered her next words.

'Y-you're not into- wait. Are you saying that you're-'

'Into girls? Come on, even I thought it was obvious. Maybe I need to wear more plaid.' Maggie joked, but all Alex could do was try and process this new information.

'Huh.' Alex stated plainly. 'Into girls.' she repeated.

'Now come on , they're playing truth or dare inside and I can't help but love that game.' Maggie said as she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her inside.

'Heyyy! Malex has arriveddddd.' Kara shouted gleefully, taking a swig of her beer. They were all sitting in a circle, facing an empty beer bottle which was placed in the middle.

'Right. Let's see who's going first.' James begun as the girls sat down in the circle. The bottle turned and turned until it landed on none other than Alex's sister, Kara.

'Kara.' James exclaimed excitedly, 'Truth. Or dare?'

'Truth.' Kara replied, smiling happily at the circle who were cheering her decision.

'What's the deal with you and Luthor?' James asked. Alex felt her mouth go slightly dry. She didn't want Kara to come out if she wasn't ready, and glanced at her sister who was still smiling happily. She saw Lena nod her head in approval at Kara, who spoke.

'We're dating.' she said she burst into a fit of laughter. The circle cheered happily as the girls embraced in a quick kiss to prove their point.

'I think we all knew that by now, but I wanted reassurance.' James said happily with a smile. 'Happy for you two.' he added kindly.

The next few rounds were fun; Winn was dared to kiss Mike, Lucy had to tell the group an embarrassing secret, and James had to dive into the pool naked. Everyone was having fun as the bottle spun around again, this time landing on Alex.

'Aleeeex!' Mike begun. 'Truth or dare?'

'Uh, truth.' she stuttered, not wanting to get dared to join James in the pool.

'Do you or do you not have the hots for Maggie?' he asked, causing Kara to choke on her drink and for the rest of the group wolf whistle at the question.

Alex felt heat rush to every area of her face and had lost all ability to speak. She glanced at Maggie, who had a worried, yet curious look on her face. Alex gulped down some beer and finally spoke.

'Yep. Totally.' she said sarcastically with a nervous laugh, making the crowd happy as they cheered in response. The bottle was already spinning again and it landed on Maggie who appeared to be flustered, as Lucy asked the question.

'Maggie. Truth or dare?' she asked.

'Dare.' the dark haired girl replied. Maggie had said dare to avoid any similar questions they'd aimed at Alex, but regretted her decision as a smirk appeared on Lucy's face. Oh no, please don't, she thought to herself but it was already too late.

'You know what I'm going to ask...kiss Alex.' Lucy smiled, causing everyone to cheer louder than they ever had. Alex couldn't believe this. Why were they so obsessed with her and Maggie?

'I don't want to make Winn feel bad.' Alex had tried as a comeback, making everyone laugh.

'Honestly I'm drunk so you two kissing would actually be pretty hot.' Winn replied with a slur, making the group laugh, but making Alex huff slightly in frustration. Not the reaction I was hoping to get , she thought to herself.

She glanced over at Maggie who appeared to have a 'let's get this over with to make them happy' face. Alex smiled and nodded as she saw the dark haired girl waiting for approval. Alex saw Maggie getting closer and couldn't quite believe what was happening until she felt her lips collide with Maggie's. Her mind went completely blank as she felt her whole body shiver, as if she was radiating some sort of warm energy, and couldn't help but feel enveloped by the feeling. She felt Maggie's hand move up to her neck, and felt her skin burn under Maggie's touch; Alex finally closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling, her heart beating so loudly in her chest that she was sure everyone else could hear it, and felt a lump in her throat as if she was about to cry. It was over in seconds, Maggie smiling to her casually after the kiss, and the game continued like it had never happened. Alex, however, couldn't stop thinking about it. It was on her mind the rest of the night, despite the amounts of alcohol she'd consumed, and felt slightly light headed since it had happened.

The party came to an end when it was nearing 3am, people gradually leaving for their houses and clearing up the mess they'd made at James house. Kara and Alex stumbled home happily, singing songs at the top of their lungs or laughing hysterically at a jokes they'd made up.

By the time they got home, Eliza was already asleep, and the girls got themselves into bed in a drunken mess. Alex's head was still spinning, the feeling of the kiss still lingering on her lips, and stayed awake for a while, on the verge of tears. It was like every piece of the puzzle finally fit together; why she was jealous of Winn asking Maggie out, why she was happy when she found out she'd rejected him, why she was happy whenever she was around the girl, and every other emotion Alex had felt towards Maggie suddenly made sense. Alex couldn't quite admit it to herself yet, overwhelmed with the feeling of realisation, and drifted off to sleep, riddled with emotions she didn't want to face.

A/N: alex is beginning to realise! she knows maggie is gay! lena and kara are out n proud! the gayest chapter so far. 10/10 would write again

feedback is always appreciated, as you know it makes me write faster and it makes me happy as hell.

I hope you enjoy!

Head on over to my tumblr (karadorkable) to discuss anything! Or tag any of your posts Sanvers ASOL and I'll see them :)

love you guys (:

Luna xo


End file.
